falloutfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Військова база «Сьєрра»
Військова база «Сьєрра» ( ) — локація Fallout 2. Повністю автоматизована довоєнна база армії США в околицях Нью-Ріно, відомості про існування якої були втрачені. Самостійно знайти цю локацію неможливо. Історія База побудована в 1942 році в якості проміжної логістичної бази постачання і складів зберігання зброї, яке планувалося використовувати в разі вторгнення ворога на територію США. Після закінчення «холодної війни» і подальшого скорочення армії у 1992 ріку військова база була перепрофільована, і протягом наступних 58 років її основним завданням стала утилізація несправного і застарілого зброї. У 2050 ріку в обстановці секретності базу переобладнали в сучасний військово-науковий центр, зайнятий дослідженнями в галузі робототехніки, звичайних озброєнь і «неконвенціональних» видів зброї. Після розпаду ООН у 2052 ріктут були започатковані дослідження в галузі біологічної та бактеріологічної зброї. У 2077 ріку було прийнято рішення про консервацію бази. Для захисту периметра встановили автоматизовані турелі і мінували місцевість. 23 жовтня 2077 року персонал залишив об'єкт, систему захисту активували. У 2241 ріку Сем Прічард, який знайшов базу, проговорився про це синові Орвілла Райта. Через деякий час Прічард помер при досить підозрілих обставин і був похований на Голгофі. Сучасний стан База непогано захищена авто-гарматами. Підходи до бази завалені трупами людей Райта або Прічарда, які намагалися потрапити туди раніше. Супутники Обраного полізуть вперед і, швидше за все, будуть убиті, тому їх краще залишити в Нью-Ріно. Штурмувати базу в лоб — досить марне заняття. Авто-гармати можуть бути знищені зброєю, дальність пострілу якого вище дальності дії турелей. Біля одного з трупів в проході зліва лежить снайперська гвинтівка, яка полегшить їх знищення. На складах бази міститься багатий вибір зброї. На одному з рівнів після виконання квесту можна взяти напарника — «Скайнет». Способи проникнення # Координати може дати Орвілл Райт як нового завдання після розслідування вбивства його сина. # Координати можна отримати, дізнавшись від Орвілла про Сема Причарде і розкопавши його могилу на Голгофі (напис на хресті: «Тут лежить Сем Прічард: він так багато говорив, що йому довелося зробити другий рот»). Цей спосіб з-за помилки в скрипті не працює. Поля бою thumb|left|250px Вхід у базу, що охороняється двома авто-гарматами. Обгороджена по периметру двома рядами сітки, яку охороняють ще чотири авто-гармати. Перед тим, як увійти всередину бази, бажано спуститися в підвал поруч з генераторами (їх охороняє ще одна авто-гармата) і натиснути рубильник. Тим самим Обраний відключить половину енергетичних потужностей бази, а значить, непрохідні силові поля стануть прохідними, хоча і будуть завдавати йому шкоди. Казарми thumb|left|250px Всередині бази Обраному варто оглянути стіл і прочитати документ. Підійшовши до комп'ютера перед силовим полем і вибравши в якості пароля «Чайковський»Варіант стає доступним лише після прочитання документу. Інші варіанти безболісно можна вибрати тільки один раз, після другого спрацьовує система безпеки., Обраний зможе просунутися далі. В лабораторії, розташованої праворуч від входу, потрібно знайти очей Діксона, який стане в нагоді для того, щоб на сканерах сечатки очі активувати деякі заблоковані підйомники. Арсенал thumb|left|250px Склад майна і стоянка роботів. На цьому рівні роботи не будуть нападати, якщо не піднята тривога. Якщо в Обраного навичка злома +100 %, то можна зламати двері лівого ліфта і заощадити час. Скрізь так пройти не вийде, але зброя, що зберігається на складах, можна винести без проблем. Якщо навичка злому менше ста, то доведеться йти через силові поля. * Дезерт Ігл 0,44 (3 шт.) * Гранатомет (2 шт.) * Дубинка (10 шт.) * Розривне ракета (2 шт.) * Ракета (ББ) (2 шт.) * * Бойова броня (2 шт.) * Штурмова гвинтівка АК-112 (2 шт.) * Снайперська гвинтівка * Пістолет-кулемет 10 мм (2 шт.) * * Пластикова вибухівка (3 шт.) * Осколкова граната (5 шт.) * Плазмова граната (2 шт.) * Імпульсна граната (5 шт.) Інші приміщення: * Ядер-Кола * Печиво * Якась пильна коробка * Інструменти * $ 69 * Журнал «Котяча лапка» * Бойовий ніж * Презерватив (в синій упаковці) (2 шт.) * Самогон Ящик на складі: * Імпульсна граната (10 шт.) * Плазмова граната (10 шт.) * Ракета (ББ) (5 шт.) }} Лабораторія робототехніки thumb|left|250px Цей рівень — серце комплексу. Тут знаходиться суперкомп'ютер Скайнет. Поспілкувавшись з ним через термінал, Обраний дізнається про його проблеми: Скайнет займається обслуговуванням бази, залишеною 164 тому, і відверто нудьгує. Він бажає подорожувати і вивчати світ — до цього штовхає його основне завдання. Погодившись допомогти, Обраному доведеться потрапити на четвертий рівень. Для цього потрібно використовувати очей Кліфтона, щоб відкрити ліфт. * Штурмова гвинтівка АК-112 (3 шт.) * * Інші приміщення: * Ядер-Кола * Печиво * Якась пильна коробка * Інструменти * $ 69 * Журнал «Котяча лапка» * Бойовий ніж * Презерватив (в синій упаковці) (2 шт.) * Самогон Ящик на складі: * Імпульсна граната (10 шт.) * Плазмова граната (10 шт.) * Ракета (ББ) (5 шт.) }} Лабораторія робототехніки thumb|left|250px Цей рівень — серце комплексу. Тут знаходиться суперкомп'ютер Скайнет. Поспілкувавшись з ним через термінал, Обраний дізнається про його проблеми: Скайнет займається обслуговуванням бази, залишеною 164 тому, і відверто нудьгує. Він бажає подорожувати і вивчати світ — до цього штовхає його основне завдання. Погодившись допомогти, Обраному доведеться потрапити на четвертий рівень. Для цього потрібно використовувати очей Кліфтона, щоб відкрити ліфт. * Штурмова гвинтівка АК-112 (3 шт.) * * Інші приміщення: * Диск «Завдання бази Сьєрра» * Диск «Передачі СГН бази Сьєрра» * Велика наукова книга (2 шт.) * «Книга за першої допомоги» * «Електроніка Діна» (2 шт.) * Очей Кліфтона * Біогель * Фрукт * Ядер-Кола }} Биолаборатория thumb|left|250px Обраним слід йти до північно-східної кімнаті і по шляху, бажано, заглядати в маленькі кімнати, щоб знайти кілька упаковок баффаут, психо, ментатов і стимуляторів. Підійшовши до комп'ютера поряд з приміщенням, у якому знаходяться зелені контейнери, йому краще перевірити навичка «Наука». Треба, щоб він був не менше 121 %. Якщо менше, то вирішенням проблеми буде здатність «Приз!»з нею пов'язаний цікавий баг — якщо ви виберете в якості навички для нього саме науку, то цей навичка різко зросте!. Далі, через термінал і за допомогою необхідних деталей, Обраному зібрати корпус для Скайнет. При вдалій збірці штучний інтелект Скайнета переміститься в корпус робомозга й знайде мобільність. Після цього база буде досліджено повністю. * Імпульсна граната (2 шт.) * Плазмова граната (2 шт.) * Штурмова гвинтівка АК-112 * * * Дубинка Камери: * Баффаут (2 шт.) * Психо (2 шт.) * Велика наукова книга Скелет чужого: * Суперстимулятор * Стимулятор * Ментаты (3 шт.) * Самогон Операційна: * рад-X * Протиотруту * Ментаты (3 шт.) * Стимулятор (2 шт.) * Психо * Антирадин * Суперстимулятор * Аптечка першої допомоги * Диск «Експеримент бази Сьєрра» }} Цікаві факти * Якщо серед напарників Обраного є Сулик, він скаже: «Можеш тут знайти друга». В оригіналі фраза є каламбуром: 'You can make a friend here' (придбати одного — зробити одного), натяком на складання Скайнет. * При відвідуванні тренажерного залу на першому рівні Обраний, потренувавшись на боксерських грушах, може підвищити свій навичка рукопашного бою. Кожна груша підвищує його на 5 %. * На диску із завданням бази Сьєрра згадується вирізане з релизной версії гри Агентство захисту навколишнього середовища (EPA). * На четвертому рівні операційної Обраний може витягти з напарників мозок за допомогою екстрактора органів. * Застосування на роботах навички «Ремонт» відключає їх і дає 200 ОО. Також може статися ремонт робота, за що дається 75 ОО. Навичка ремонту потрібно застосовувати аж до відключення робота. Після відключення роботів можна спокійно знищити, вони не чинять опір, хоча відбувається анімація ухилення і промахи. Таким чином, можна легко (хоча на це піде час) заробити близько двох десятків тисяч ОО. Приблизно те ж саме можна зробити на базі Маріпоза Fallout. Поява За лаштунками * Військова база «Сьєрра» дійсно існує в Херлонге, Каліфорнія, на північ від Ріно і дійсно є базою постачання і логістики. * Пароль «Чайковський», ймовірно, відсилання до російського композитора Петру Іллічу Чайковському. * На другому рівні бази можна прочитати такий e-mail: «Це Клінгер з 8063. Потрібна частина під номером 102-53B...» (This is Klinger from the 8063rd. Were in desperate need of part number 102-53B. I've got a case of Chateau Lafayette 2155 if you expedite the order. Get back to me ASAP). Це відсилання до серіалу M*A*S*H. * Назви фільмів «Глибока глотка» і «Деббі має армію», у поштовому листуванні — відсилання на культові фільми рейтингу «для дорослих», «Глибока глотка» та «Деббі має Даллас». * На диску «Експеримент бази Сьєрра» згадується ім'я його автора, лікаря Р. Лектера, який відправив у биохранилище печінка загиблого рядового з бобами і к'янті. Це явна відсилання до Ганнібалові Лектера. * Фонова музика локації Vats of Goo використовується в першій частині гри на військовій базі Маріпоза. Примітки Категорія:Локації Fallout 2 Категорія:Локації, згадувані в Біблії Fallout Категорія:Військові об'єкти Категорія:Армія США en:Sierra Army Depot pl:Baza Wojskowa Sierra pt:Sierra Army Depot ru:Военная база «Сьерра» zh:雪乐山军事储藏库